Antonio Nash
Overview |badges= }} He is an initial contact and is located inside City Hall. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Antonio Nash is the initial contact for Mutation based heroes in Atlas Park. New Contact(s) Information Mutation Hero Liaison Antonio Nash has the ability to instantly solve any mathematical equation. He worked for the Department of Defense for years, but, when the danger to his home town of Paragon City continued to rise, he asked to be reassigned to GIFT, a section of the Federal Bureau of Super-powered Affairs. Now, as a member of the Genetic Investigation and Facilitation Team, he is the primary contact point for many new mutant heroes. Having grown up on the streets of Paragon City as a member of the Outcasts gang, Antonio makes a point of keeping himself informed on current gang activity. Initial Contact Greetings, I have been briefed about your abilities. We have much to do. Let us begin. Store Antonio Nash sells the following items: * Inspirations * All level 1 training enhancements Missions Briefing A group of gangsters has taken over an abandoned office in one of my old neighborhoods. It's probably the Hellions. They're always looking to take over new territory in their ongoing war with the Skulls. Will you put a stop to the gang activity in that office? You may have heard that before I joined GIFT, Genetic Investigation and Facilitation, I was in a gang. I used my mutant powers to take whatever I could grab. I'd like to prevent these youngsters from making the same mistake. This is important to me. We need people to feel safe in Atlas Park. Debriefing The Skulls? What are they doing in Atlas Park? Kings Row is their turf. Do me a favor and go talk to my friend Detective Jose Brogan. He'll want to take a look at that sample as well. Enemies Debriefing Looks like this might be the beginning of a distribution plan. We will need to look this over and keep an eye out for Skulls activity. Thanks a lot for your help on this one. Briefing I just spoke to Sarah Peters, an FCC investigator who tracks illegal broadcasts. She's intercepted some messages from Council soldiers. It seems they're planning to steal a powerful artifact that the government's been trying to protect for decades. Please meet Sarah Peters and talk to her about the theft. Sarah seems pretty upset. If the Council is involved, that's certainly understandable. Debriefing Azuria tells me that that contents of crate 878-932 are safe in the MAGI vaults. She didn't want me to speak of this to many people, but you've earned the right to know: the artifact within is known as a Looking Lens. By peering through it, you can see the very desires of the people around you. That's why you had to keep the crate closed. There is some information that no one is meant to have. Briefing We got a call from McCorman Industries last night. They reported a squad of Council soldiers scouting their office. It turns out that McCorman recently acquired a painting called 'The Lonely Horseman.' It's a decent painting, but, more importantly, it's rumored to be painted over a map to a boatload of gold bullion that sank somewhere off the Atlantic coast. I think these Council goons may be planning to steal it. Can you secure the painting before it's stolen? After you've secured the painting, take it to a lady named Iris Parker. She can get it back to McCorman Industries without incident. Debriefing The Council is a very dangerous organization, and they've been around long enough to know what they're doing. They attacked Paragon City back in the 50's, and were only stopped by the might of Atlas. If they're up to their old shenanigans, we'll have to keep our eye on them. External Links *